Bang
|officialillustrator = Kirei na Ossan (綺麗なおっさん) |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = 蛮/ばん |officialromajiname = Ban |officialnameinfo = |aka = 蛮ちゃん (banchan, romanized Bangchang) 蛮太郎 (bantarou, username) |birthday = 07|birthmonth = 07|birthyear = |birthref = Bang's profile on MOVE ON Entertanment's website |status = Inactive |years = 2008-present |NNDuserpage = 61192 |mylist1 = 30685496 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = 11184750 |mylist2info = recent, example works |mylist3 = 32144849 |mylist3info = tried to talk |mylist4 = 30601571 |mylist4info = games |nicommu1 = co51845 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Kogeinu, Yuudai, Ishigantou |otheractivity = }} |RboEfKQzcQY}} Bang (蛮/ばん), is an with a high range who however has shown to be able to sing in high and low voices and reach them easily, which especially can seen in his cover of "Mousou Zei" . His low voice is described as while his high voice is more -like. He also likes to insert in his covers, and sometimes even makes a concept stories for some songs like for his cover of "Babylon" . In some covers he likes to autotune his voice, to make his voice sound much more high pitched like in his covers of "Ai Kotoba Ⅱ" and "Ifuudoudou" . Aside from singing, he does gaming, reciting and narration. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (Parody of "Sei Shoujo Ryouiki") (2008.05.22) # "Ikemen Hikou" (Parody of "Seikan Hikou") (2008.09.17) # "Shounen Heart" (A Boy's Heart) (2009.03.11) # "Mitsubachi" (Honey Bee) (2010.09.04) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.09.26) # "Poker Face" (2011.03.08) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) (2011.05.02) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Bang and Yuudai (2011.05.04) # "Sakuranbo" (Parody) (2011.05.19) # "Orera ga Utau Toki" (When We Sing) feat. Bang and Kogeinu (2011.06.26) # "Orera ga Utau Toki" (When We Sing) -Song only ver.- feat. Bang and Kogeinu (2011.06.28) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep-Sea Girl) feat. Bang and Ishigantou (2011.07.01) # "Babylon" (2011.07.23) # "Yumeoibito" (Dreamchasers) -Pop ver.- feat. Bang, Ishigantou, Yuudai and Ayakawa Yukiya (2011.08.15) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.08.15) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When Crooks Laugh) -Jegyll arrange- feat. Kony, Yuuto and Bang (lauging) (2011.11.01) # "LOVELESS xxx" feat. Bang and Kogeinu (2011.12.31) # "Invisible" feat. Bang and Ishigantou (2012.02.20) # "Gaichuu" (Parasite) feat. Yuudai and Bang (serifu) (2012.01.27) # "Ikasama⇔Casino" (Trickery⇔Casino) feat. Bang and Faneru (2012.07.09) # "Mahjong Chuudoku" (Mahjong Junky) feat. Bang, Kogeinu, Faneru and Ishigantou (2012.07.12) # "Tonari no Totoro" (My Neighbor Totoro) feat. Bang and Yuudai (2012.07.14) # "Shiny Day" (Original with Ishigantou & FoP) feat. 96Neko, Mafumafu, Kettaro, Faneru and MOVE ON Entertainment (2012.08.10) # "Kurumi☆Ponchio" feat. Bang, Urata, Choumiryou, un:c, and Mafumafu (2012.09.22) # "Shimanchunu Takara" (Treasure of the Islander) feat. Ishigantou and Bang (shout-outs) (2012.11.23) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) feat. 96Neko, vipTenchou, Kogeinu, Bang (interlude), Ishigantou (interlude), Akatin (interlude) and Nigaihito (interlude) (2012.12.25) # "Adagaeshi Syndrome" (Mutual Foe Syndrome) (2013.02.18) # "Ijime, Dame, Zettai" (Bullying, No, Absolutely) (BABYMETAL song) feat. Kogeinu, Bang (chorus), Akatin (shout), Nigaihito (english serifu) and Ishigantou (interlude) (2013.03.08) # "Shoudou×Pandemonics" feat. Bang, Ayakawa Yukiya, Kogeinu, Akatin, Ishigantou and Outeiroku (2013.03.12) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (2013.09.10) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) (2013.09.12) # "2000 Nen Negishi Stakes" -Talking- (2013.09.17) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tin Plate Dance) (2013.09.21) # "Yuukei Yesterday" (Evening Yesterday) (2013.09.22) # "True Kanjou Kesson" (True Emotion Deficit) (2013.09.23) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2013.09.25) # "Tsukiakari" (Moonlight) (2013.09.27) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) (2013.09.29) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2013.09.30) # "Ai Kotoba Ⅱ" (Lover Words Ⅱ) (2013.10.12) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Lifespan and the Last Day) (2013.10.15) # "Inochi no Justitia" (Justitia of Life) (2013.11.23) # "AMAZING BREAK" -TV Size- (2014.10.22) }} Commercially Featured Discography Gallery |Bang MOE profile.png|Bang as seen in his MOVE ON Entertainment website profile }} Trivia * He was born in the zodiac sign of the crab with blood type A in Shizuoka. External Links * Twitter Category:Inactive Singers